


The Danger of Strays

by completelyhopeless



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Gen, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, hopefully this is funny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 19:45:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2704313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/completelyhopeless/pseuds/completelyhopeless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maria ends up with a lot of strays. She doesn't know why she lets them stay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Danger of Strays

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scribblemyname](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/gifts).



> For the prompt: _[MCU, any, She really should have known it was over the moment she allowed the cat.](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/548765.html?thread=77568669#t77568669)_
> 
> I considered May, thought about Natasha. Somehow, Maria lost and it ended up about her.

* * *

The cat should have been a warning sign, one that came with bright, flashing neon lights.

Maria still didn't know why she took it in. She wasn't a cat person, and she didn't have time for pets. Her job wasn't one that allowed her to have plants. They always died on her. She didn't have time for a cat.

Barton brought in a kitten and somehow it ended up hers.

One of the agents that died on the helicarrier had just gotten a puppy and didn't have a family, so she took it home with her until a suitable place was located.

Almost two years later, it was still with her.

No one ever fessed up to being the one in the secret Santa exchange that gave her the fish, so she couldn't give them back. She didn't know why anyone thought she would be good with pets, but she now had two dozen because the guppies had babies.

Maria had a bunch of strays. For some reason, they kept staying.

When she opened her door to find Steve Rogers standing there with the Winter Soldier in tow, asking her to take them in, she figured she should have seen it coming.

“He's not staying.”

That was what she'd said about the puppy, though.


End file.
